


The Leash

by ValerieValerah



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, F/M, Leashes, Service Submission, Submission, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieValerah/pseuds/ValerieValerah
Summary: Papa Emeritus II takes on a new submissive.The only problem is that it's Papa III's wife.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus II/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Leash

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to my friend Erin for allowing me to use her character Gabriel for this story! <3

Terzo had always kept his wives on what he liked to call “a long leash.” They were free to do whatever they pleased with whomever they pleased as long as they came back to him at the end of the day. He felt this was only fair as he had duties that sometimes kept him at the church for extended periods of time and he didn’t want them to ever feel alone. His first wife, Emily, was quite content with the arrangement. She often spent quality time with Copia or hanging out with the ghouls, but she always made sure that her husband found her in their bed when he turned in for the night.

His second wife, Nicole, however, was a bit more of a challenge. She often liked to see how far she could push the envelope. Much of her downtime was spent with his older brother Secondo, whom they lovingly called Gabriel. He and Nicole shared a mutual appreciation for BDSM and kink lifestyles, and he was more than happy to help her explore her deepest, darkest fantasies. Always wanting to further her education, she had recently requested to take subservience lessons from him. Since it was not something Terzo had a whole lot of experience with, he reluctantly gave her permission to practice with Gabriel.

One particularly stormy day, the clergymen decided to work from home instead of going to the church as per usual. The two brothers and Cardinal Copia holed themselves up in their respective offices in an effort to avoid as many distractions as possible. By mid morning, Gabriel had become bored with staring out the window at the downpour and decided that a distraction was indeed in order. He pulled open the bottom drawer of his desk and rifled around in it for a moment. After finding what he was looking for, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text.

A few minutes later, he heard a quiet knock and looked up to see Nicole standing in his doorway. “Good morning,” she said, smiling sweetly at him. “You wanted to see me?”

Gabriel sat up straight in his chair. “Yes, thank you for coming.” He motioned to one of the chairs across from his desk. “Please have a seat.” Nicole entered the room and sat down, crossing her legs at the ankle and smoothing her dress over her lap. The black tulle of her underskirt fell just above her knee and he couldn’t help but stare at the contrast between the dark fabric and her pale skin. After being lost in thought for a moment, he snapped back to reality. “I thought since we’re trapped inside by the weather today, perhaps we can continue with your lessons.”

“Won’t that interrupt your work?” Nicole asked, tilting her head curiously.

A small grin crossed the pope’s face. “What I have in mind will not interrupt me in the least. In fact, it might even be beneficial.” He reopened the bottom drawer and pulled out a black leather collar and matching leash. “I want you to wear these.”

Nicole took the items from Gabriel and looked them over. “They’re beautiful,” she said, running her fingers across the smooth leather. “I would be honored.”

“You’ve certainly proven your dedication to your craft behind closed doors,” Gabriel continued, “but now I think it’s time you advanced to more public spaces.” He stood up and walked around the desk, taking the collar from her hands and buckling it around her neck. “We’ll start off here and, after a bit, take a trip downstairs.”

Nicole nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Gabriel wound up the leash and set it on his desk. “We'll get to this part later. For now, your job is to wait at attention until you are told to do something. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes, Sir.” Nicole scooted to the edge of her chair and sat up a little straighter.

“Good.” He sat back down at his desk and pointed to the floor beside him. “Now kneel.”

Nicole immediately rose from her chair and circled the desk, dropping to the floor next to Gabriel’s chair. She knelt with her knees together, palms resting on her thighs. Her back was straight as an arrow and her gaze fixed straight ahead.

Gabriel watched as she got into position. Once she was settled, he reached down and placed two fingers under her chin, tilting her head up ever so slightly before giving a nod of approval. “Good. When I tell you to kneel, I want you to move into this position every time. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Nicole replied, not moving a muscle.

Without another word, the pope went back to work. His eyes occasionally drifted over to check on his pet, but otherwise he remained engrossed in his duties. Over the next couple of hours, Gabriel spoke to Nicole only twice: the first time asking her to retrieve him a book from his bookcase, and the second time to return it. Both times she did exactly as she was asked, completing her task and quickly returning to her kneeling position.

After some time he noticed his stomach starting to growl. He looked at this clock on his desk and decided that it was time for lunch. “You’ve been a very good girl, _schiava_ ,” he said, turning his head to Nicole. “Shall we go for a walk down to the kitchen?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Gabriel quite liked hearing Nicole say this over and over; it was definitely something he could get used to. He reached for the leash and unwound it, attaching one end to the ring on Nicole’s collar. He rose from his chair and gave the leash a gentle tug. “Up,” he commanded. She complied, rising to her feet, back still straight, eyes still forward. “Now, you are to walk two steps behind me at all times, and when I stop you are to return to your knees at my side unless I tell you otherwise.”

Nicole bowed her head slightly before straightening her neck again. Leash in hand, Gabriel began to walk toward the door. Nicole clasped her hands behind her back and followed two steps behind as instructed while he led her downstairs and into the kitchen. He was pleased to find the room empty; he wanted to keep his pet’s training as distraction-free as possible. Gabriel approached the far end of the kitchen island and sat down on the last bar stool. He unclipped the leash and said, “Make me some lunch.”

Nicole wasted no time, immediately opening the fridge and pulling out ingredients. The pope watched her closely as she made him a sandwich, carefully assembling it and placing it on a plate. She added some potato chips and put everything away before placing the plate in front of him. She left the counter once more, this time returning with a glass of ice water and a napkin before dropping back down to her knees.

Gabriel looked over what she had prepared. “Very good,” he said, reattaching the leash and giving her a soft pat on the head before picking up his sandwich and taking a bite. They sat in silence while Gabriel ate, enjoying themselves until Terzo walked in.

“Lunchtime, eh?” Terzo asked as he rounded the island. “You knew I was here. You could have offered me a sandwich, _stronzo._ ” As he approached the fridge, Nicole came into view. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her on the floor. “ _Cara_? What are you doing?”

“Subservience training,” Gabriel replied, taking another bite of his lunch.

Terzo glared at his brother. “I was talking to my wife,” he said, irritated.

“She won’t answer you. I haven’t given her permission to.” He popped a chip in his mouth and chewed it slowly. “If you’re hungry, she’ll make you a sandwich.”

Terzo opened his mouth to yell at Gabriel and stopped. He considered the offer for a moment before turning back to Nicole. “Would you be mad if I asked you to make me a sandwich?”

Nicole didn’t respond, just continued to stare straight ahead. After a moment, Gabriel reached down and unfastened the leash again. “Make Terzo some lunch,” he instructed her.

“Yes, Sir.” Nicole rose to her feet and began taking out all the ingredients again.

Terzo’s eyes grew wide. “What the fuck?” he said, watching as she began assembling a second sandwich. “What’s going on here?” He turned back to his brother for an explanation.

“I told you,” Gabriel replied, picking up another chip. “She’s training.”

“For what?!” Terzo’s eyes drifted back to his wife as she set the second plate of food in front of the next stool. She finished putting everything away before giving her husband a small bow and returning to Gabriel’s side.

“She’s decided that she wants to further her submissive training,” Gabriel said calmly, attaching the leash once again. “I’m teaching her how to behave outside the bedroom.”

“You can’t be serious,” Terzo scoffed incredulously, turning his attention back to Nicole. “Is this true, _cara_?”

Nicole did not reply. Gabriel watched her for a moment, pleased that she was following his orders so closely, before saying, “You may speak.”

Finally Nicole spoke, but remained still. “Yes, Sir, it’s true.”

Terzo’s jaw dropped. “Sir? _Cara_ , you don’t need to call me that...”

“She’s following the rules I’ve set for her,” Gabriel said. “As a house slave, everyone is above her and is to be treated with respect.”

Terzo’s attention snapped back to his brother. “Slave?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! When I agreed to this, I had no idea that this was what you meant.” He turned to face his wife again. “ _Cara_ , you absolutely do not have to do this.”

Nicole lifted her head to look at Terzo. “Everything’s fine, Sir. Honest,” she said quietly. Gabriel glared down at her and she quickly returned to her position.

“What are you doing to her, _stronzo_?” Terzo yelled, becoming irate.

Gabriel remained straight-faced. “I’m giving her what she asked for.”

Nicole suddenly tapped Gabriel on the leg. When he looked down, she whispered their safe word. He immediately reached over, unbuckling her collar and removing it. “I’m sorry,” she said, gently rubbing her neck as she stood up, “but I don’t want to see Terzo upset.”

Terzo reached out and took Nicole’s hands. “I just don’t understand, _cara_. How is being treated like this what you want?”

“Serving makes me happy,” she said, looking down at her feet. “I don't know how to explain it, it just does. But if you want me to stop, I will.”

A sigh escaped Terzo’s lips as he leaned in to kiss his wife’s forehead. “If this truly makes you happy then I’ll allow it, but you’d better not forget who you really belong to.” A smile crept across Nicole’s face and Terzo smiled back at her. “In the meantime, I’m going to eat my lunch.”

Terzo sat beside his brother and picked up his sandwich. Nicole beamed with pride as she watched the two of them eat together, enjoying the food she’d prepared. She was considering making a third sandwich for herself when an idea crossed her mind. Without consulting Gabriel, she picked up the discarded collar and re-buckled it on her neck. Nicole walked around to the other side of the island, placed the handle of the leash in Terzo’s hand, and dropped to her knees beside him.

Suddenly realizing what he was holding, Terzo turned to look down and found Nicole smiling sweetly up at him. “Fuck,” he breathed. “You’re hot as hell when you’re on your knees like that, but I don’t know what to do with this.” He raised the leash questioningly.

Gabriel snorted. “You lead her where you want her to go, _idiota_.”

“ _Cara_ , the only place I want to take you is to my bed,” Terzo whispered, “but I don’t think that’s what you want.”

“I will follow you anywhere, Sir,” Nicole whispered back.

Her words sent electricity down his spine and straight to his dick. “Fucking hell,” he moaned. “Don’t you dare call me anything different if I get to do this again.” He turned back to Gabriel. “So this is what you’ve been doing with her? She makes you feel this good, too?”

“I told you she’s obedient,” Gabriel commented, stealing a potato chip off his brother’s plate.

Terzo got down from the stool and took a knee beside his wife. “Listen: he may borrow you, but you are MY _schiava_ ,” he growled in her ear. “Don’t you forget that.”

“Yes, Sir,” Nicole breathed. “I am yours, always and forever.”

Suddenly feeling a streak of dominance, Terzo jumped to his feet and tugged on the leash. “Stand!” he commanded. Nicole immediately rose and he brushed her hair aside, placing his mouth close to her ear. “I’m afraid my pants have become too tight. What can you do to help me?”

Nicole calmly asked, “Would you like me to remove them here or upstairs, Sir?”

Terzo grins. “Just undo them... for now.”

Just as Nicole reached down to unbutton his fly, Emily walked into the kitchen. “Hi, guys,” she said. “I- oh my...” She stopped dead in her tracks to watch her leashed sister wife unzip their husband’s pants. Unable to take her eyes off of her spouses, Emily climbed up onto the empty stool beside Gabriel to watch the scene unfold.

Terzo groaned as Nicole released some of the pressure from his growing cock. “That's much better,” he said. “Do you see what you're doing to me? Is this what you intended?”

Nicole stood up straight and crossed her wrists behind her back. She tried to fight off a smirk, but failed. “It was not my intention, Sir, but if you're pleased, then I'm pleased.”

Emily picked up one of the chips and popped it into her mouth. “Fuck, this is hot,” she whispered. Gabriel silently nodded in agreement.

A grin crossed Terzo's face. “I think I am pleased. Come, take a walk with me.” He gave the leash a tug and Nicole started to follow him, being sure to stay two steps behind. He led her in a circle through the kitchen and living room, ending up back where they started. Disappointed that he didn't have a bigger audience to view his little parade, he decided to expand their path. “What do you say we go see what the cardinal is doing?”

Nicole's eyes widened. “Anything you wish, Sir.”

“Good girl. Come, _cara_.” Terzo smiled as he led his wife out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

Emily and Gabriel turned and looked at each other. “Do you think they're coming back?” Emily asked.

“No,” Gabriel replied, irritated. He continued to eat the chips off Terzo's plate.

“Me neither.” Emily picked up Terzo's abandoned sandwich and they munched together in silence.

Copia's office was the first room at the top of the steps. Terzo rounded the corner with Nicole in tow and they stopped in front of his closed door. “Go on, knock,” he encouraged her. Nicole knocked but there was no answer. “Oh carrrrdinallll,” Terzo called out in a sing-song voice. “Anybody home?” They waited a moment, but the door remained closed. Terzo turned back to his new pet. “Knock again.”

Nicole raised her arm but before she could knock again, the door swung open and Copia stood before them. “Hello, Terzo,” he said. “Hello, Nicole.”

“Hello, cardinal,” Terzo replied. “I thought we’d come by and see what you're up to today.”

“Well, I was…” His voice trailed off when he noticed Nicole's collar. His eyes traced the leash back to Terzo's hand.

“I'm sorry, what is it you're doing, cardinal?”

Copia's gaze flicked to Nicole again, then back to Terzo. He coughed in an effort to hide his flustered state. “I was just doing some paperwork for the church.”

“Very interesting.” A smug grin crossed Terzo's face. “Come, _cara_. Let's have a seat while the cardinal tells us about his paperwork.” He walked straight past Copia and into the office with Nicole in tow, perching himself on the chair across from the desk. Terzo gave a downward tug on the leash and Nicole dropped to her knees beside him.

Copia’s jaw dropped as he watched them make themselves at home in his office. Unsure of what to say or do, he sat back down at his desk and just stared at his housemates.

“So, cardinal,” Terzo continued, gently stroking Nicole’s hair, “We want to hear all about your paperwork.”

“Well, um...” Copia’s voice trailed off as he stared at Nicole’s collar. “Sister Imperator sent Special over with all these papers…” He turned his eyes back to Terzo. “Are you hot? I feel like it’s hot in here.”

Terzo pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Nicole. “ _Cara,_ give this to the cardinal,” he commanded, un-clipping the leash. “He looks a bit sweaty.”

Nicole rose to her feet and walked around the desk. She handed Copia the handkerchief and smiled sweetly at him before returning to her spot beside Terzo. As she settled back into position, he silently reattached the leash.

“Thank you, Nicole,” Copia managed to say, dabbing at his face and neck with the cloth. “I’m sorry, what was it you needed, Terzo?”

“Nicole and I were just taking a walk and thought we’d stop by for a visit. Please go on, you were telling us about your paperwork.”

Copia nervously shuffled through the papers atop his desk. “Well, I have some forms around here somewhere,” he said, unconsciously hooking his finger into his shirt collar and pulling it away from his neck a bit.

Terzo smirked and looked down at Nicole, un-clipping her leash once again. “C _ara_ , the cardinal is still sweating. I think you should undo his collar button for him.”

“That’s really not necessary,” Copia said, but Nicole had already rounded the desk and was standing in front of him, running her palms up his chest. Her fingers stopped at his collar and she very slowly unbuttoned his top button for him.

Copia watched her, his eyes wide, barely listening as Terzo continued to talk. “C _ara_ , I think you may need to remove the cardinal’s jacket as well. He still looks quite warm.” Terzo leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. “What kind of paperwork do you do, cardinal?”

“C-church things,” Copia stammered, watching Nicole as she continued undoing his buttons. “F-finances.”

“Is that all you do?” Terzo asked. His smirk evolved into a grin.

Copia let out a soft whimper. “I mean, I do other things, too...”

“Mmm, yes, I see. It’s good that they keep you busy. Don’t you agree, _cara_?”

“Oh yes, Sir,” Nicole said softly. She finished the last button and slipped the jacket over Copia’s shoulders. As he pulled his arms out, she removed the jacket and laid it atop his desk.

“Come,” Terzo commanded. Nicole immediately turned and went back to her spot at his feet. “Is that better?” he asked the cardinal as he clipped the leash back on again.

Copia cleared his throat. “Yes, much better, thank you. Anyway, some days I go through the profit logs and add those up, and other days I go through the expenditures.”

“Yes, I’m sure there are many receipts,” Terzo continued. “ _Cara_ , my pants are getting tight again. Do you think the cardinal’s pants may be getting tight, too? Perhaps you should undo them for him.”

“Yes, Sir,” Nicole replied, rising to her feet once again. “We wouldn’t want the cardinal to be uncomfortable.”

“Really, I’m fine...” Copia started to say before being interrupted.

“That’s very considerate of you, _cara_ ,” Terzo said as he un-clipped Nicole’s leash once again. “Why don’t you go help our dear friend?”

Copia narrowed his eyes at Terzo. “You don’t care about my work at all,” he said through gritted teeth as Nicole settled on her knees between his legs. She slowly ran her palms up his thighs, stopping once she reached his belt.

“We both know that's not true,” Terzo said, not paying any attention to what Nicole was doing. “Tell us, what kind of expenses does the church have?”

Copia didn’t answer, unable to take his eyes off Nicole as he watched her slowly unbuckle his belt. “Fuck,” he whispered as his heart started beating a little faster.

“Cardinal, I asked you a question,” Terzo impatiently reminded him.

Copia’s voice was barely above a whisper as Nicole carefully unzipped his pants. “Merchandise orders, tour costs, uniforms for the parishioners… things like that…” He let out a moan as some of the pressure was released from his hardening cock.

Terzo sat at the edge of his seat. “Is that better, cardinal?” he asked.

“Yesss,” he breathed as he stared down at Nicole. She wordlessly smiled up at him.

“Good,” Terzo said as he stood up. “Come, _cara_. I think it’s time I took you to bed.”

Copia’s jaw dropped again as Nicole rose and walked away from him. “But... what... why...” he stammered as he watched.

Terzo clipped the leash back on before adjusting his dick in his pants. “Have a good afternoon, cardinal,” he said with a wink. “Don’t work too hard.” Without another word, he led Nicole out of the cardinal’s office and down the hallway, leaving Copia with a shocked look on his face.

When the pair entered Terzo’s office, he immediately wrapped his arms around Nicole’s waist. “You’ve been a very good girl today,” he murmured in her ear as he pulled her close. “Or maybe you’ve been a very bad girl? I don’t know how all this works.”

“How about we just say that I’ve been a very obedient girl?” She flashed him a naughty smile.

“That is definitely true,” he agreed. “I think it’s about time that you were rewarded for your obedience.” Terzo lifted her up and set her on his desk. “Now I’m going to turn my obedient girl into a dirty girl.” He gave the leash a tug and pulled Nicole close, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on tight, making sure she didn’t slip off the edge.

Terzo slid his hands up Nicole’s thighs, hiking her dress up. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and quickly slid them down her legs. When he broke the kiss to pull them over her feet, she spread her legs with an evil grin on her face. “Please, Sir,” she playfully begged. “I need you to fuck me.”

A guttural growl escaped his lips. “You never have to ask me twice, _schiava_ ,” he said, tossing her panties aside and reaching into his own pants. A moment later he held his cock in his hand. Already rock hard and throbbing from the teasing he’d endured, he stood there and stroked himself in front of her. “Is this what you want?” he asked quietly.

Nicole couldn’t take her eyes off of him. She unconsciously licked her lips as she leaned back, propping herself up against the desk. “Yes, Sir,” she purred, “that’s exactly what I want.”

Terzo approached his wife again and slipped the leash around his wrist. “Good, because that’s exactly what you’re going to get.” He teased her opening with the head of his cock, moaning softly when he felt how wet she already was for him. Unable to wait another second, he slowly pushed his full length inside of her.

Nicole whimpered quietly as he filled her. Terzo could feel her muscles stretching to accommodate him and he stopped for a moment to give her body a chance to adjust. As soon as he saw her face relax and the smile he loved so much reappear, he grabbed her legs and began to thrust into her.

Nicole threw her head back and moaned as he steadily picked up speed, pounding faster and harder into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him in closer, wanting to feel him as deep inside her as possible.

Terzo closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on putting all his energy into fucking the beautiful woman that lay across his desk. When he opened them again, he found that Nicole had laid down on her back. While one hand still gripped the edge of the desk, she had slipped the other between her legs and started to rub her clit.

The sight was almost more than he could handle; as her moans of pleasure filled his ears, he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from exploding right then and there. “ _Cara_ ,” he groaned, digging his fingers into her flesh, “I want you to cum for me… I _need_ you to cum for me...”

Nicole tilted her head forward and met his gaze. The lust in her eyes was intense and when she locked her vision on him, he couldn’t look away. Her breathing had become shallow and rapid, but she managed to speak. “Kiss me again...” she begged.

Terzo yanked hard on the leash, pulling her almost all the way upright. He pressed his lips hard against hers and the friction instantly pushed her over the edge. Nicole dug her nails into his biceps and moaned loudly against his mouth as her orgasm took over her body. When her muscles started to clench his aching cock, he couldn’t hold on any longer. He roared as he came for her, filling her with his hot, thick seed.

The pair held each other close, panting hard as they came down from their orgasms together. They felt each other’s heart pounding as they embraced and Terzo leaned in to kiss her again, this time much more tenderly. “That was incredible,” he whispered. "I love you so much."

“I love you, too,” she whispered back.

Terzo pulled out and started putting himself back together. Once he was re-situated, he gently scooped Nicole up in his arms and carried her down the hall toward their bedroom. The only thing on his mind now was both of them getting some well-deserved rest. He set her down on their bed and laid down beside her, cuddling her up in his arms. As they drifted off to sleep, Terzo mumbled, “Make sure you tell Gabriel that he’s never getting his leash back.”


End file.
